A LED lighting apparatus including a LED chip as a light source has become popular. The LED lighting apparatus may include a plurality of LED chips arranged in a plane on a board, and a translucent cover covering these LED chips. The cover is configured to diffuse and transmit light emitted from the LED chips to the outside of the LED lighting apparatus.
The LED lighting apparatus may be used as a substitution for conventional light bulbs. Further, the LED lighting apparatus is intended to provide substantially the same brightness as the conventional light bulbs and to have a higher power saving quality than the conventional light bulbs. Accordingly, it is important to allow the light from the LED chips to be emitted through the cover more efficiently. If the board or a wiring pattern formed on the board is damaged due to oxidation or sulfurization, the light from the LED chips may be undesirably absorbed in the board or the wiring pattern, which may reduce the brightness of the LED lighting apparatus. corrupted